


Something's Wrong

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Connected [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Mental connection, Rapunzeltopia but with Varian replacing the other Rapunzel, Varian is a moody boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Rapunzel wakes up to find herself once again experiencing her coronation weekend, but things are drastically different. Everything seems perfect, but an unexpected entity from Rapunzel's "dream" arrives.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Connected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: BIG thank you to moga_deer over on Instagram for inspiring this work with their amazing art, you should really go see what else they have to offer! I intended to make it an insert, but seeing as it's on Instagram and not anything I can directly link to, here's the link until I find a way to get it in: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv8sOknA43A/?igshid=kvnuj3ug29f0))

Birds chirped loudly outside the window as Rapunzel slowly woke up with a groan. The curtains were pulled open and Cassandra greeted her with a cheerful “Morning, Raps!”  
  
Rapunzel sat up and yawned, the blanket still draped over her. “Mmm…Good morning.” She blinked and pushed the blanket off her a bit. “What’s with your outfit?”  
  
“I know!” Cassandra said, looking at her Lady-in-Waiting dress cheerfully. “It’s _cute_ , right?”  
  
“Cass?” Rapunzel gripped her blanket tightly around her. Something was…wrong here. “Uh…” She moved to the other side of her bed and stopped short. She was in her bedroom? This wasn’t where she went to sleep! She wasn’t wearing these clothes when she went to sleep! “We’re in Corona?”  
  
She clutched the blanket tightly around her as she walked away from the bed. “Well, where _else_ would we _be_ , silly?” Cassandra asked as she ripped the blanket away from her.  
  
Rapunzel stopped in front of a mirror and gasped. “My _hair_! What…” she started to tug on it, “what happened to my _hair_?!”  
  
“Eh, just looks like a mild case of bed-head.” Eugene said, walking into the room. He chuckled. “You’ve had worse, I’m sure. And good morning, Cassandra!” He pointed at her with both hands.  
  
“Good morning, Eugene!” Cassandra said cheerfully, pointing back at him with a big smile.  
  
Rapunzel looked over with disbelief. They were being… _really friendly_ to each other.  
  
“Looks like _someone’s_ got a case of the pre-coronation jitters.” Cassandra said, gesturing to Rapunzel playfully.  
  
“Coronation?!” Rapunzel asked, confused. “What are you _talking_ about?”  
  
Eugene chuckled. “Very fun—oh, you’re _serious_.” He looked at her with confusion as she walked up to him, looking like she’d seen a ghost. “Gotcha. Yeah, no, Sunshine,” he walked her over to the mirror again, “it’s your coronation weekend.” He frowned, concerned. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s just that…” Rapunzel walked over to stand in front of her bed before turning to them. “This _isn’t_ how things are. The coronation _already happened_.” She moved her hands to her head. “My _blonde_ hair is _back_. We _left_ Corona almost a _year_ ago to travel to the _Dark Kingdom_!” She gestured to the window.  
  
“Sounds like you had _some dream_ last night.” Eugene said with amusement. “The Coronation that hasn’t happened yet…happened and also…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking concerned. “Dark Kingdom stuff?”  
  
He looked at Cassandra, jabbing a thumb towards Rapunzel. “Sounds like _someone_ was stuck in a _tower_ a little too long.”  
  
“This one has _such_ a vivid imagination.” Cassandra said, patting his shoulder with a smirk at Rapunzel.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “It felt _so real_ …” She reached up to grab Pascal’s perch to try to ground herself. “But…” she smiled and put her hand palm-up for him to hop onto with a squeak, “then again, everything seems so _perfect_ here, I…” she moved a hand to her head, then sighed, “ _must_ be coming off of a crazy dream.”  
  
“Well, Raps,” Cassandra said, drawing her attention to her, “you know I love goofing around with you two, but it’s a _big_ day and we _do_ have a schedule to keep. So, whattaya say we get this day started, huh?”  
  
They both extended their hands to her.  
  
Something felt wrong. She couldn’t place it, but _something_ felt _wron_ g. But…it also felt _so right,_ and she smiled. “Okay.” She ran over to them and hugged them both. “That sounds _perfect_.”  
  
“Rapunzel, there you are.” King Frederic came into the room cheerfully.  
  
“Hi, Dad!” Rapunzel said just as cheerfully.  
  
“Pops! Up high!” Eugene said, giving King Frederic a high-five.  
  
Rapunzel chuckled at their antics then grinned.  
  
“Cassandra, I need to borrow our Princess for a moment.” King Frederic said cheerfully.  
  
\--  
  
“Look how _happy_ everyone is today.” King Fredric said with a sigh. Rapunzel smiled and reached out to birds that flew towards her.  
  
“Good morning, Rapunzel.” Old Lady Crowley said cheerfully. “I am ready to party!”  
  
“And it’s all because of you!” King Frederic said proudly, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
He led her along and into a room with a map and something covered by a blanket. “I just wanted to take a moment to tell you how _proud_ I am of you. Oh!” He gasped and went to the blanket. “And show you the many festivities we’ve planned! See?” He threw off the blanket, showing off a very childish model of Corona with pop-up attachments and music. Every planned activity was one that a child would do.  
  
Rapunzel chuckled and looked out a window as a prison cart was loaded up and the criminals carted away. She saw a teenager with black hair and a brown apron passing by the cart to enter the city and something felt… _different_ about him. She couldn’t _place_ it, and it _bothered_ her – maybe more than seeing people being carted off.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her father as he spoke. “Today is going to be the happiest, most _perfect_ day Corona has ever seen.”  
  
She laughed softly and hugged him. “It already _is_ , Dad.”  
  
“Good, then. I must be off!” He declared dramatically, then moved like an excited kid. “I get to judge the _pudding_ _contest_!” He threw his hands in the air. “Best day _ever_!”  
  
She laughed, watching him go, then looked out the window and saw the teenager again, staring right at her from where the cart was a moment ago. He then lowered his gaze and walked straight ahead into the castle.  
  
What _was_ it about that boy that caught her attention so much? Something…felt _familiar_ about him. Even though she’d never seen him before.  
  
 _Had she? Surely, she saw him in a dream…_  
  
She headed out into the hall, trying not to let it bug her too much. She wasn’t going to let a boy she’d never met ruin her perfect, happy day!  
  
She strolled down the hall, waving happily at people as she walked. There was no reason to worry about anything, after all! Lady Caine was behind bars, her coronation was safe, she wouldn’t be hurt by anything!  
  
But…something still felt so wrong, but so right. And that dream…  
  
That _dream_ …  
  
‘It was just a _dream_.’ She thought.  
  
She passed by a certain spot and looked at where there should be a crack in the wall, if her dream was real, from an automaton slamming into it.  
  
Automaton?  
  
What was an _automaton_?  
  
She didn’t even notice someone else, similarly distracted, walking down another hall until they bumped into each other.  
  
“Oh!” They said in mutual surprise.  
  
She gasped, looking at him. It was the boy!  
  
“I’m so sorry, miss!” He said, stepping back a bit. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m alright, are you?” She asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where—”  
  
“It’s quite alright, Varian.” She assured him without realizing what she was saying. By the time she did, his expression had changed from apologetic to shocked.  
  
“…Have we _met_ before?” He asked, raising his hand to his face in a questioning way. “How did you know my name?”  
  
How _did_ she know his name?  
  
“Oh—I don’t know—” She admitted. "I don't _think_ so?"  
  
“That doesn’t make any _sense_.” His tone had changed from shocked and confused to…hostile.  
  
Hostile? Why was he _hostile_?  
  
“How can you _possibly_ know my name if we’ve never _even met_?”  
  
It was a good question. One she couldn’t answer. But, she just _knew_ that was his name, somehow… “I-I don’t know…” She admitted again.  
  
Something else was wrong. He was… _taller_ than he should be. In her dream, he was shorter than her. He wasn’t looking her in the eyes like he was now, he’d had to look up.  
  
But, that was _just a dream_.  
  
“How?!” He demanded furiously. “How do you _know_ me if we’ve never met—” He grabbed her arms, leaning in to look up at her with wide eyes suddenly filled with recognition. “Rapunzel?” The way he spoke her name was filled with such venom, such bitterness, that she physically and mentally recoiled.  
  
  
  
“Varian…you’re hurting me.” She pleaded.  
  
He stared up at her, then slowly loosened his grip on her. “… _You_ remember _too_ , don’t you?”  
  
“’Remember’?” She asked.  
  
“I don’t know what this place is…but it’s not reality. Not…not the reality we know. You’re on the way to…I don’t know where, and your hair is long and blonde. And I’m…” He stopped himself before continuing and stepped back from her. “I don’t even know how I’m here.” He turned away. “Whatever ‘here’ is.” He looked around, then turned to her. “But, we’re _both_ stuck here if we can’t figure out how to break out.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stepped back. “ _This_ is reality! This is my perfect, happy life—”  
  
“ _Is_ it?” He cut in sharply. “You haven’t noticed anything _strange_?”  
  
“Uh-huh, like what?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He walked past her. “Everyone is unnaturally _cheerful._ Old Lady Crowley is _happy_. Your father is…he patted me on the shoulder earlier, asked me how my dad was doing. That was just…unnerving, since in _my_ dream, he locked me in prison and wanted me to _suffer_. And as much as I _like_ seeing my dad out and about, you and I both know that that’s not the case.”  
  
“I don’t know _what_ I know.” She held her head. “Everything feels so _right_ —”  
  
“—But, so wrong.” He sighed. “I have… _no_ idea what you’re going through right now, but the last time I felt this…this way, it was before you left. Before you came for the graphtych. I was having a strange dream about the black rocks and you, and it felt—”  
  
“It felt like you were drowning?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
He nodded. “And I feel the same way here, but it also feels so…right and perfect. My father is _proud_ of me, my inventions all _work_ , the king is _nice_ to me, and I…I don’t know how I got here, but I think it must be because of _you_ , somehow.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense. _You’re_ all the way in Corona, not…not where _I_ am.” She frowned. “Wait…are you _taller_?” She started to check their height difference with her hands and compare it to what she remembers from her dream.  
  
“It’s been almost a _year_. That is, if the dream was _true_ , and _that’s_ actually our reality and you already had your—”  
  
“—Coronation, and my hair is actually long and blonde—”  
  
“—and since _when_ have Eugene and Cassandra been _friends_?!” They asked in unison.  
  
The world around them suddenly _shifted_ and the hallway was full of people when it was empty before. Varian took that as a cue to stop talking and left her side. “You _saw_ that, right?” He asked as he passed by her.  
  
She didn’t respond, Cassandra and Eugene were walking over to her and didn’t even seem to acknowledge Varian was there.  
  
Of _course_ not.  
  
He’s not _supposed_ to be there.  
  
He had no _reason_ to be there.  
  
So, why _was_ he there?  
  
“Hey, there’s our favorite Princess!” Eugene said, taking Rapunzel’s hand.  
  
“We have to get you ready!” Cassandra said, taking her other hand.  
  
“Oh, uh, okay!” Rapunzel said, letting them pull her along. She looked over her shoulder as she went, looking at the dark figure standing among the throng of happiness in the hallway.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh, that was close.” Tromus said, clicking his tongue. “I don’t know _how_ that boy got in there, but I won’t have him bugging up the system. Especially if he figures out how to _manipulate_ it…”  
  
“Boy? _What_ boy?!” Eugene cried, struggling in his glowing, green binds against the wall.  
  
“I should keep a better eye on him.” He decided, ignoring Eugene.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel giggled as she played hide and seek with some kids. “Ready or not, here I come!”  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
She gasped and looked towards Varian, who was standing against the wall with a raised eyebrow. “Varian! Oh, uh, you should be hiding.”  
  
“I’m not playing.” He shook his head.  
  
“Well, _I_ am. So, can this wait?” She headed off to find the hiding kids.  
  
Varian sighed and threw his hands up. “Fine. Not like this could be _important_ or anything.”  
  
“Oh, lighten up.” She said, looking around a barrel. “You’re probably the _only_ person not having fun today. As long as you’re here, you may as well enjoy it a little.”  
  
“Enjoy it. Sure.” He rolled his eyes. “Rapunzel, I’m not supposed to be here. At this time, I was at home in Old Corona, _barely_ aware you _exist_.”  
  
“And now you’re here and being grumpy and ruining the day.” She turned to him. “Seriously, can this wait?”  
  
“Fine. I’ll be waiting in your room.” He walked off.  
  
“In my—how are you going to _get_ there?!” She asked, turning to watch him go, but he was already gone. “…Right, okay, sure. I’ll just finish this game and…meet you there.”  
  
She went on to look behind something else. “Wow, you kids are _great_ at hiding!”  
  
\--  
  
By the time she got back to her room, overcoming various obstacles ranging from Eugene wanting to dance to her father showing off his finger-paintings, Varian had already set up a board with some drawings pinned to it.  
  
“About time.” He greeted.  
  
She closed the door with a groan. “Don’t give me that, do you know how hard it was to get here? It’s like they didn’t—”  
  
“Didn’t want you to meet up with me?” He looked at her pointedly.  
  
She sighed and put something on the handles to block it before walking over to him. “Okay, so, what do you got, Varian? And what are you doing in the _real_ world, if I may ask?”  
  
“I’m in prison. Duh.” He said flatly. “Where _else_ would I be?”  
  
She winced. “…Right. Sorry.”  
  
“Anyways, unlike a certain _Princess_ , I’ve been studying this strange world we’re trapped in. I _don’t_ think it’s a coincidence that we got set just before your coronation and the big obstacle, Lady Caine, was removed.” He started to pace. “On the night before your coronation, you touched the rocks and your hair grew out.” He pointed to the board, where he’d put a picture he'd apparently drawn of her with long, blonde hair.  
  
“You’re a good artist.” Rapunzel commented, looking over all the pictures.  
  
“Princess, it would be _great_ if you would _focus_.” He said impatiently.  
  
“Right, sorry. Okay, so I touched the rocks and my hair grew back.” She nodded.  
  
“Yes, so, I think that if you did that again, you could break free of this world.” Varian gestured out the window.  
  
“And if I don’t?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Well…” He walked over to her and pinned up another picture. “Once you get crowned, I suspect that you and, by some twisted extension, _me_ will be trapped in this world forever.”  
  
“And we don’t want that.” She nodded.  
  
“No, we don’t.” Varian walked over to her. “So, we need to get you out of the castle, beyond the castle walls, and—”  
  
“Rapunzel?” Eugene called, the door rattling. “Rapunzel, why isn’t the door opening?”  
  
Rapunzel looked over, then gasped and looked at Varian. “How am I going to explain a _strange boy_ being _in my room_?” She asked in horror.  
  
“Rapunzel, open the door!” Eugene called.  
  
Varian took down the pictures and went out onto the balcony, ducking out of sight. Rapunzel went to open the door. “Hey, sorry! I guess it got jammed!” She said cheerfully.  
  
Eugene sighed in relief and hugged her. “I was worried when I couldn’t find you, Sunshine.”  
  
“I was just up here.” She smiled. “I actually wanted to get back to my painting, if that’s okay?”  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah.” He nodded. “Well, I’ll be around.”  
  
He reluctantly let go of her, then glanced at the window. “…Why is your window open?”  
  
“Because I like sitting on the balcony?” She reminded him.  
  
He walked over to it, and Rapunzel ran over and threw her arms around him, kissing him. “Mmm…”  
  
“Wow, Sunshine.” He smiled and cupped her cheek. “That was really nice.”  
  
“Mm, I just wanted to kiss you.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “But, I do want to get back to my painting, too.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” He chuckled and turned to go, then paused and knelt to pick up something on the floor. “What’s this?”  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips. It was a picture of her with long hair, drawn by Varian. He must’ve dropped it on the way out. “It’s not your art.” Eugene looked at her.  
  
“Oh, uh, one of the kids gave it to me. They remembered my long hair from before you cut it, that’s all.” She took the picture back.  
  
“Well, I hope you don’t miss it _too_ much.” He chuckled. “It’s not coming back, after all.”  
  
She smiled brightly. “I don’t, no worries.”  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back later. Don’t hide away for too long, okay? This is _your_ special weekend.”  
  
She beamed. “Of course! I’ll be down soon, okay?”  
  
He nodded, then headed out, closing the door behind him, his gaze on the balcony as it closed.  
  
Once it was shut, Rapunzel blocked the door again and went to the balcony. “Varian?” She whispered.  
  
“Here.” He stepped into view. “So…how are we going to get you out to those rocks?”  
  
“Hm…” She looked thoughtful, then gasped. “Wait, how did you even get around the castle?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “It’s not exactly hard to get around. Besides, with everyone so happy-go-lucky today, all I had to do was put on a smile and they didn’t even notice I was…different.” He stepped into the room.  
  
“Well, I should go make an appearance. You should probably get out of the castle and…I guess, try to find a way to those rocks, secure a way for me.” Rapunzel turned to go.  
  
He nodded. “Rapunzel…” He took her hand and she jolted. “You can’t let the illusion of this world sway you. It’s a _lie_.”  
  
“Varian…” She held onto his hand tighter. “I never knew you ca—”  
  
“If _you_ don’t get out of here, neither do _I_.” He pulled his hand away. “That’s all there is to it.” He went to the door. “I’ll be around, may as well try to…” He put on a big smile. “Blend in.”  
  
She smiled back and then they removed the blockade before setting out together, splitting up once they got to the end of the hall. She watched as he disappeared into a door and then she went down a flight of stairs.  
  
“Heeeey, it’s my favorite Princess!” Cassandra walked up to her and grinned. “Eugene said you’ve been hiding in your room.”  
  
“Not _hiding_ , just…you know, painting. I was feeling a bit tired from playing games earlier and wanted a quiet place to rest and paint for a bit.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Ah, Sunshine!” Eugene walked up to them. “You’ve come back to us from the land of the paint!” He said jokingly.  
  
“Haha, yeah.” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “So, uhm, I was wondering…could we do something…quiet? I’d like some fresh air, away from the crowd for a bit. I mean, I’ve only been out of the tower for six months.”  
  
“Say no more, we’ll get the horses and go for a ride.” Eugene grinned.  
  
“Sounds great!” Rapunzel beamed.  
  
“Have fun, you two!” Cassandra grinned, waving as they walked off hand-in-hand.


	2. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Varian tries to get through to Rapunzel, the perfect world slowly unravels around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

This world wasn’t real. And yet, Varian and Rapunzel both _knew_ it wasn’t. Therefore, there had to be some trick to getting around unnoticed. The problem is that whatever was trapping them here was trying to intercept him at every turn.  
  
Good thing he was good at ignoring interceptions. He’d gotten _very good at dodging_ , whether it's black rocks suddenly shooting out of the ground, a sword swung at him or, in this case, hugs.   
  
Dream or not, he did NOT want King Frederic hugging him.  
  
“It’s alright, Varian, I’m not going to _tickle_ you or anything.” The man said, chuckling. “Ah, who am I kidding. I’m gonna tickle you! Come here, kiddo!”  
  
“No. Thank. You. Sir!” He said cheerfully as he dodged around his reach and then continued down the hall. “ _Sun_ , that’s unsettling.” He muttered, shaking his head.   
  
“Tell your dad that I’m looking forward to our game of chess later!” He called after him and Varian gave a wave without turning around to indicate he heard him.  
  
He _still_ didn’t know what trapped them here. As much as he hated to admit it, _magic_ was most likely involved. And while he and Rapunzel had shared weird dreams before, whether she realized it or not, this was just… _bizarre_.  
  
He managed to get out of the castle and moved out of the way as Rapunzel and Eugene rode by on their horses, laughing.   
  
He dodged around another interception and followed them into the woods, running as fast as he could to keep up.  
  
This was odd, though. He shouldn’t be able to keep up. He realized that he must have some measure of control here and focused, thinking of home.  
  
The world shifted and he found himself in his room. “…Okay.” He brushed his hair out of his face, then looked out to make sure his dad wasn’t around before he headed out and towards the wall.  
  
\--  
  
“Woo-hoo!” Rapunzel cheered as she rode on Fidella, Eugene and Maximus behind them. “Eat my dust!”  
  
“Oh, come on!” Eugene protested as they caught up. “You know I’m on a low dust diet!”  
  
Rapunzel pulled ahead again, Pascal blowing raspberries at them on her shoulder.  
  
They reached a river and leaped over it with ease, continuing on towards the wall. Rapunzel pulled up short and then climbed up onto it with Fidella’s help.  
  
She got up and cringed. “Wow, Pascal…” She said, looking out at the barren landscape beyond the wall. “That is…”  
  
“A lie.”  
  
She gasped and looked to her side. “Oh, geez, Varian. You _scared_ me. When did you leave the castle?”  
  
“Uh, about…right about when you did, actually.” He nodded.  
  
“Then, how are you up here _before_ me?” She asked.  
  
“I found a hole in the world and traveled through it.” He shrugged. “So, this? This view is a lie. They’re trying to stop you from wanting to leave the Kingdom.”  
  
“Well, it’s working.” She cringed.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” He rolled his eyes. “Look, Rapunzel, whatever is happening to _you_ , we’re _both_ out cold. And if we get _stuck_ here, our bodies will probably _die_. So, I kind of need you to _focus_. We _need_ to get to the black rocks.”  
  
She sighed. “Varian…I’m starting to question if the dream _was_ real. I mean… _this_ …”  
  
She looked at the landscape again. “Look, whatever you _think_ you and I dreamed…I _still_ don’t know if I can _trust_ you—”  
  
He grabbed her arms again, glaring up at her. “Maybe you don’t trust _me_ , but you can trust _this._ If _that_ world was fake and _this_ world is real, why are you and I the o _nly_ ones not…happy?”  
  
“Ha-ha!” Eugene laughed, jumping up. Varian let her go and, to Rapunzel’s shock, vanished with a spark in the air where he stood just before Eugene would have landed on him.  
  
“Okay, I _know_ what you’re thinking.” Eugene walked over to her. “Now, it may have _seemed_ like you won, but…” he chuckled, then faltered. “Hey, you okay?”  
  
Okay? _Okay_?! She just saw a child she had been talking to a moment ago vanish into thin air! Was that the “hole” he mentioned?   
  
“Yeah!” She said with forced enthusiasm. “I’m okay.” She chuckled a bit. “I just, uh…I thought I saw someone.”  
  
Eugene raised an eyebrow. “Saw someone?”  
  
Did Eugene somehow not see Varian both times he’d been in the same area as him? Or was Varian just purposely avoiding him in particular?  
  
He sighed. “The pressure of the coronation has really gotten to you, hasn’t it?” He took her hand. “You must feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, but, it’s not.” He cupped her cheek gently and smiled. “All of us are here to help you carry that weight, to make those choices _for_ you.”  
  
He brightened up. “Which, speaking of ‘all of us’, it’s about time we head back to the castle for the welcoming ceremony.”  
  
He turned to the world outside the wall. “Besides, nothin’ to see out there, but a whole lotta nothin’!”  
  
 ** _{It’s a lie.}_**  
  
She pushed away Varian’s words echoing in her head and smiled as Eugene took her hand and led her away.  
  
\--  
  
The banquet. Eugene’s proposal. Rapunzel knew that, in the dream, this went _terribly_. Wearing this dress again, standing with him in front of everyone again, it felt…  
  
But it was _different_ now. Everyone was happy.  
  
“I can think of _no_ better way to celebrate the love I have for this woman than _this_.” He dropped on one knee, holding her hands.  
  
She gasped excitedly, and people around the room gave “ohh”s and “ahhs”.  
  
“Oh, Eugene!” She explained.  
  
He pulled out a box and held it up, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.  
  
Then, suddenly, Varian appeared from behind Eugene, like coming out of his shadow. No one seemed to notice he was there but Rapunzel. “Something tells me that accepting this proposal would end badly for _both_ of us.”  
  
“Why are you _doing_ this?” She asked irritably.  
  
Eugene looked confused and looked at where she was looking, but couldn’t seem to see Varian at all despite him being next to him.  
  
“Because, _Princess_ , I don’t want to be stuck here in your magical happy land while my body rots in _prison_!” Varian hissed. “And I doubt _you_ want to be stuck here, either.”  
  
“I gotta admit, I was _not_ expecting _that_ response.” Eugene said, deciding that she must’ve been talking to him. “But, hear me out.” He smiled adoringly at her. “Rapunzel, from the moment I entered your tower…” He continued talking, but Rapunzel wasn’t listening.  
  
“Look, I get it.” Varian went on. “It’s _paradise_ here. Things are _perfect_. For _both_ of us. And I don’t know _what_ you’ve been doing, but if you’re so _eager_ to stay here where things are _clearly_ wrong, it can’t be good. Maybe…you’re in some kind of dangerous situation. I mean, you left on some quest following black rocks to…who knows where?” He shrugged, then stepped forward.  
  
“It would be so much _easier_ for you to just _stay_ in this dream world where you never left Corona, where you and I…never _fought_. Or _met_. Where the black rocks never threatened our land, where _you_ never grew out your hair again. But, do you _really_ want to do that? Do you _really_ want to just stay in a fantasy land and…let someone _rule your life_ from behind the scenes?”  
  
He stepped closer to her. “Do you really want to just give up and let your body die wherever you are, all so you can live in this… _dream_?” He gestured around them. “Everyone is _wrong_. Every _thing_ is _wrong_. And you and I _both_ know it. I don’t know why we’re connected but, as long as we are, I may as well keep you from trapping us here.”   
  
She frowned. “ _Even_ if what you say is _true_ , _why_ would I leave all of _this_?” She gestured around them. “Cass is _fine_ , my friends are _safe_. Nobody is asking me to make some kind of _huge_ life de—”  
  
“He is _literally_ asking you to marry him. Can’t get any more ‘huge life decision’ than _that_ , Princess.” Varian deadpanned.  
  
She groaned. “Ugh, you _know_ what I _mean_ , Varian.”  
  
“Actually, I don’t. I don’t know your life; I just know what’s going on _right now_ in front of me.” He gestured to Eugene, who was looking very confused.  
  
“Who’s ‘Varian’?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Everything is _perfect_ here!” She insisted, ignoring him. Varian just rolled his eyes. “So, _why_ would I come with you?!”  
  
“Because, if you don’t, we could actually DIE!” He snapped. “And whatever you’re doing, your whole quest to stop the rocks? It will _end._ And everyone in the world will _suffer_ as a result, because the black rocks won’t _stop_ just because _you_ decided to go into an eternal sleep and stay in a fantasy land!”  
  
“Why does it have to be ME?!” She cried. “Why make ME have that responsibility?! Why can’t I just be a normal girl with a normal life and be _happy_?!”  
  
“You know, I ask that question every day.” He walked up close to her. “Why _is_ it _you_? Do _you_ know why?”  
  
“I…” She faltered, then looked at Eugene, who was looking utterly confused and trying to find whoever she must’ve been talking to, because it wasn’t _him_ , clearly.  
  
“Uh, heh…Sunshine, are you _okay_?” He asked, looking back at her.  
  
“If you do this, you are one step closer to trapping us here.” Varian said coldly. “Don’t do it, Rapunzel.”  
  
“No.” She glared at him, then turned back to Eugene with a smile. “I’m alright, Eugene. I’m just…” She smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Are you _kidding_ me?” Varian hissed, then vanished in a spark of light.  
  
“My answer is ‘yes’!” She told the room. “I would _love_ to marry you, Eugene.” She smiled lovingly at him. “And to stay in this castle forever and ever….” she pulled him to his feet and hugged him, “and _ever_.”  
  
Eugene smiled and hugged her, then grinned, his eyes glowing green.  
  
Varian watched from the hallway, running his hands through his hair. “…Crap.” He muttered.  
  
\--  
  
“Phew! That was too close, _too_ close. But, the power of the Sundrop is _nearly_ in Zhan Tiri’s grasp. But, it seems that the boy has learned how to manipulate the world.” Tromus frowned. “I could not even detect his _presence_ aside from her speaking to him. _This_ could be a problem.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Eugene struggled.  
  
“Who is ‘Varian’?” Tromus asked, pacing the floor. “And why is he in the Sundrop’s dream?”  
  
“ _Varian?_ ” Eugene’s brow furrowed. “That kid from Old Corona? Why _is_ he in her dream? I know she’s had some weird dreams _about_ him, but…”  
  
“He’s making things difficult, but I can work with it.” He went back to Rapunzel.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel looked at her ring thoughtfully. She wanted to be happy, but…what if Varian was _right_? What if putting it on was as bad as putting on the crown?   
  
“I used to be so much like you.” She looked up to see her mother coming into the room. “I had silly dreams of finding adventure and saving the world.” She chuckled and sat next to her, holding a box. “Luckily, I had a place to put those dreams.”  
  
Rapunzel opened the box and pulled out a journal. “My—” She stopped herself. “I mean, a _journal_!” She opened it and started to turn the blank pages, feeling confused. “It’s _blank_?”  
  
“Of course, it is.” Arianna said with amusement and ran her hand through Rapunzel’s hair fondly. “There’s no point in having a journal if somebody’s going to fill it _for_ you.” She chuckled.  
  
Rapunzel turned to the front cover and stopped.  
  
The writing was different. It should say “Plus Est En Vous”, but it said…  
  
“’Sois satisfaite’.” Her mother recited. “It means, ‘be satisfied’.”  
  
Rapunzel looked up at her as she went on. “As princess, _you_ need to show your subjects that you _are_ content.”  
  
“What if I decide t—”  
  
“Rapunzel,” Arianna cupped her cheek, “you don’t have to decide _anything_.” She hugged her.  
  
This sounded…familiar.  
  
 ** _{Life is full of tough choices. Isn’t it, dear?}_**  
  
Her mother left the room, but Rapunzel was still hearing Sugracha the Eternal’s words in her head.  
  
 ** _{Rapunzel, dear. I know all those difficult things you’ve encountered. Darling, I promise,}_**  
  
 ** _{Rapunzel, you promised!}_**  
  
 ** _{you’ll never have to make those kinds of decisions again.}_**  
  
 ** _{Rapunzel!}_**  
  
“Varian.” She breathed, her eyes widening. “Oh no…he was _right_. If this is the same...if it’s another Disciple of Zhan Tiri…”  
  
She picked up the journal and started to turn the pages, focusing. If Varian could find a hole…maybe _she_ can, too. The pages started to fill as she thought of her “dream”, flashing from filled to blank.  
  
“Raps!” Cassandra came in, distracting her. “It’s coronation time!”  
  
Time’s up.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cassandra asked, confused.  
  
Rapunzel got up and walked over to her. “Cass,” she started, “are you _happy_ here?”  
  
“Of course, why _wouldn’t_ I be?” Cassandra asked cheerfully. “My best friend is getting crowned _princess_.” She held her hands. “What’s better than that?”  
  
Rapunzel smiled a bit. “Hm.”  
  
Cassandra smiled back.  
  
“Absolutely nothing.” Rapunzel shook her head, laughing softly.  
  
“Good.” Cassandra said with relief. “Now, what are we waiting for? Let’s get you coronated.”  
  
They left the room together. Varian appeared in the room after they left and picked up the journal, watching as the images flashed in and out of view before they faded away again. “…’Zhan Tiri’?” He muttered, frowning and then vanishing in a spark of light again, leaving the journal behind.  
  
\--  
  
“Time’s almost up.” Tromus said, looking at the green idol of Zhan Tiri. “I would start getting _nervous_ , if I were you.” He said eagerly, facing Eugene and Lance on the wall.  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene cried. “ _Please,_ wake up! Rapunzel!”  
  
She slept on, the green vines wrapping around her body as Tromus looked down at her eagerly.  
  
\--  
  
“The wearer of this crown is a shining example of the promise that is Corona.” The vicar said, holding the crown in front of Rapunzel.  
  
She hadn’t gotten dressed up for it this time, but no one seemed to care about that. She stood before the vicar, eagerly waiting for him to finish.  
  
“Once you put that crown on, we’re _stuck_ here.”  
  
She glanced to the side and saw Varian standing by the wall, his expression venomous again. She stepped back in alarm, reality crashing down again. He was right. The journal, the coronation, the proposal, _everything_ was all just a _trap_ – a trap set by a _Disciple of Zhan Tiri_.  
  
“This isn’t real.” She whispered, then looked towards Varian.  
  
 ** _{On the night before your coronation, you touched the rocks and your hair grew out. I think that if you did that again, you could break free of this world.}_**  
  
She clenched her fists, then nodded. Varian pulled out a glowing orb and she recognized it as one of his alchemy bombs. The world shifted slightly and she stepped back. “This isn’t real!” She cried, smacking the crown away from her.  
  
Varian threw down the alchemy bomb and people screamed in alarm as they, finally, saw him standing in the room with them. The room was engulfed in blue fog – familiar, the same as the night he took her mother – and she felt his gloved hand take her wrist before they fled the area, running for the bridge.  
  
“The guards! We won’t make it!” She cried.  
  
“Trust me!” He said as they ran.  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene called, running out after them.  
  
Varian focused and the guards vanished in a spark of light. “Did you just—” She started.  
  
“Erase them like drawings? Yes, but I can only affect the people that _aren’t_ put in the main roles, like Eugene and Cassandra!” He said as they ran on. “I don’t know if I can transport _both_ of us, so we’re just going to run.”  
  
The world shifted around them and they found themselves surrounded by guards.  
  
“Well, you ended up being a troublesome boy, _after_ all.” Eugene said, walking up to them from behind. Only, his voice wasn’t Eugene’s. “And _you_ , well, you’ve just been difficult from ze start, haven’t you, ‘Blondie’?”  
  
Rapunzel moved Varian behind her protectively. “Who _are_ you?”  
  
“I tried to do zis ze easy way, I really did.” He walked towards them, his eyes glowing green. “Ze proposal, ze coronation, even ze journal, but you just wouldn’t listen, would you? Even before you found _him_.”  
  
Varian focused and the guards around them vanished. “Keep calling your paper dolls, I’ll just keep cutting them up!” He challenged.  
  
“I will not indulge in your little game, _boy_.” Eugene said, glowing green and changing form. “You said ‘no’ to ze dream, let’s see how you enjoy being trapped in your worst _nightmare_!”  
  
“Arrest them!” They heard someone yelling.  
  
“Come on!” Varian grabbed her hand again and pulled her along, focusing and making the guards vanish again before groaning a bit. “Okay, _you_ need to make them vanish next time. I can’t keep doing that.”  
  
“Okay.” She nodded, then gasped and focused, making a charging Maximus disappear.  
  
“Wait!” Varian focused and Maximus appeared again. They climbed on and took off riding, Rapunzel gripping the reins with Varian in front of her. “So, you want to tell me what this all has to do with _Zhan Tiri_?!”  
  
“What?!” She asked.  
  
“I heard you saying something about Zhan Tiri earlier, when you were in your room!” He pulled out an alchemy bomb and threw it, giving them more fog cover.  
  
“I think that guy is a Disciple of Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel explained. “I ran into one before, and she talked about a lot of the same stuff and—”  
  
“And she had a creepy second form and glowing green eyes?” Varian asked.  
  
“Yeah!” She nodded.  
  
“Sounds like that’s what we’re dealing with, then. Great. We’re dealing with demonic cultists now! Why do you keep involving me in this crazy stuff?!”  
  
“I didn’t exactly _choose_ for you to—whoa!” She held on tightly as Maximus tried to buck them off.  
  
“Stay.” Varian growled, grabbing Maximus’ mane. He calmed and then they continued on.  
  
“I didn’t _choose_ for you to be in here, and I don’t think this was Matthews’ idea, either!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Who’s Matt—” Varian gasped as they were surrounded by green fire and then Maximus bucked them both off and to the ground before vanishing. “Oww…”  
  
Rapunzel groaned, then gasped as Cassandra – not the dream one, the one she knew – stepped out of the flames looking furious. She pulled off her glove, revealing a damaged, burnt hand. “ _You_ did this to me, Rapunzel.” She said venomously.  
  
“Is that real?” Varian looked at Rapunzel.  
  
She whimpered and nodded.  
  
“By the Sun, what did you _do_?” He hissed.  
  
“It’s, uh, complicated.” She said nervously. “Can you make the fire go away?”  
  
“I’m feeling kind of drained.” He admitted. “I’ve been manipulating this world to avoid trouble all day.”  
  
“It’s all because I followed _you_!” Cassandra continued. She drew her sword and swung down at them. Rapunzel gasped and imagined a frying pan, which she used to block the sword. Varian got up and focused, the fire and Cass flashing in and out of existence before disappearing in a spark of light.  
  
“There. Now, let’s get to those rocks before green-eyes comes back.” Varian pulled her to her feet.  
  
“Yeah!” She nodded and they took off running again.  
  
The ground in front of them suddenly broke and they had to stop short and back up. “Your efforts are valiant, but you cannot fight me forever.” The Disciple said, appearing behind them, the crown in his hands. “ _I_ control zis world!”  
  
“We have to jump!” He told her, and she nodded before they ran to the hole and jumped across, holding hands tightly and rolling together on the ground before they got up and ran on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they escape this twisted world, or are they trapped here forever?


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from Tromus' nightmares, Varian and Rapunzel make their way to the black rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

A storm started to blow, and they saw townspeople coming out of the woods with weapons. Varian pulled out another alchemy ball, this time a goo one, and threw it at the people. They were caught and the two of them ran by.  
  
“How much farther?!” She cried.  
  
“Have you ever gone to and from Corona on foot?” He asked as they ran. Green fire appeared and they both focused, making it vanished before something could come out. “Don’t question, just run!”  
  
“Do you know where the black rocks even _are_?!” She asked.  
  
“Yes, Princess, I do. I know where the monument for the Sundrop Flower is!” He snapped. “Do you feel like answering any of _my_ questions now?!”  
  
“Okay, what questions?” She asked, gasping as Varian pulled her down to avoid an arrow nearly hitting them. “Thanks.”  
  
“What happened to Cassandra’s hand?! And where are you right now for a cultist to get ahold of you?!” He looked over his shoulder. “Geez, he’s fast.” He threw another fog bomb, but the Disciple waved his hand and the fog went away.  
  
“Okay, uhm, maybe now isn’t the best time.” She said, and he nodded.  
  
“Perhaps, I am not using the right _nightmares_.” The man said, and then the landscape changed to one covered in snow, a blizzard coming down hard on them. Varian stopped short, his eyes going wide with fear.  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel went to look at him. “Varian, what’s the matter?”  
  
He blinked and then shook his head. “It’s just a dream. Just a dream. Not real.”  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel heard his father call from somewhere in the blizzard.  
  
“Come on!” He took her hand and pulled her along. “It’s just a dream, nothing here is real. Nothing here is real but you and me.” He looked over his shoulder. “And _that_ guy.”  
  
“How can you see where we’re going?” She asked. “Brr, it’s _cold_!”  
  
“The cold is a lie, it’s not real.” He told her. “Just focus on me, okay? On my hand. My hand is real. I am real.”  
  
“How do I know that, though?!” She cried. “How can I trust _anything_ is real?!”  
  
“Just come on!” He pushed through the blizzard, focusing. The world shifted once, twice, three times and then they were running through green again. “Okay…that’s the last one I can do, I think.”  
  
“You’ve been fighting so hard. I’ll take it from here.” She nodded.  
  
They heard stomping and looked back to see a giant, monstrous Pascal following them through the woods. “Ooookay, that’s creepy.” Varian commented.  
  
“Pascal, stop!” Rapunzel called back.  
  
A long tongue lashed out and Varian yelped as he was grabbed. Rapunzel gasped and grabbed the tongue, pulling it around a tree and tying it there. Varian was released and he stepped back, watching as the lizard struggled and roared. “Ooookay, that’s gonna haunt my nightmares.” He admitted.  
  
“I’m sorry, Pascal!” She cried, then grabbed Varian’s hand to pull him along.  
pascal suddenly charged at them and they screamed as they were engulfed in its mouth. They opened their eyes to find themselves in another location. Rapunzel was chained, but Varian wasn’t. And they weren’t alone.  
  
“Hello, Rapunzel.” A black-haired woman said, leaning on a bannister.  
  
“Old Lady Gothel?” Varian frowned.  
  
“’Old lady’?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
“Oh, I’ve _missed_ you, my _precious_ flower.” She walked towards them and Rapunzel looked back at her as she moved a hand towards her. “When will you realize I will _always_ get the better of you? Whether you’re trapped in a tower,” she knelt next to her, “or trapped in your _own mind_?”  
  
“Miss Gothel.” Varian caught her attention and she looked up at him, her brow furrowed. “You’re not real.” He said firmly.  
  
“Oho, don’t be _silly_ , Varian.” She laughed. “Of _course,_ I’m real.” She started to walk away from them. “Really, such accusations.”  
  
Rapunzel looked around. “My own mind…” She laughed a bit. “He’s right! You’re _not_ real! _None_ of this is real!” She focused, her shackles changing into flowers before she stood up. “This is _my mind_ and _I’m_ in control here!”  
  
Gothel laughed. “Ahahahaha! Oh, Rapunzel, how many times must you _hear_ it before you understand that Mother knows be—” She was abruptly cut off by Rapunzel hitting her in the back of the head with a frying pan.  
  
“I have _always_ wanted to do that.” Rapunzel said with a pleased expression, flipping her frying pan in her hand.  
  
“…Seriously, _why_ did you never leave the tower before you got rescued?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well, _part_ of it is that I never used a frying pan as a weapon until I thought a man was coming to attack me.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“I have had _enough_.” Gothel said, getting up. Her eyes glowed green and Varian pulled Rapunzel back in alarm as she changed into the Disciple again.  
  
“You will _not_ escape me.” He said furiously. “ _Both_ of you will be trapped in this world _forever!_ ”  
  
“You have _no_ power over me here!” Rapunzel said, pointing her frying pan at him. “I _wondered_ why we were able to alter your world _at all_ , but it’s because it’s _not_ your world! It’s _my mind_!” She laughed a bit and focused, turning a ball of green fire he had over his head into a cupcake, which fell onto his head with a **_SPLAT_** sound.  
  
“Nice.” Varian chuckled.  
  
“You thought, by dangling an easy life in front of me, that I would follow you into oblivion!” She swiped the frying pan at the air. “Well,” the world started to shift around them, “you were _wrong_!”  
  
The world shifted and they found themselves at the monument, the man hovering above it.  
  
Rapunzel started to summon black rocks with her hands. “I am a _lot_ tougher than you think.”  
  
Varian tensed up a bit, watching her.  
  
“From now on, the _only_ thing that _I_ follow,” she reached out to touch a black rock, “is my _Destiny_!”  
  
“NOOOOOOOO!” The man cried in horror.  
  
Varian watched as the black rocks started to glow and her hair begin to grow; long and golden-blonde and glowing. She looked over at her shoulder at him and he nodded silently, gratefully, before he vanished in a blue light, finally free as she broke herself free.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel gasped sharply and sat up, finding herself wrapped in vines. She pushed them off and let Pascal out of his cage near the altar she was laying on.  
  
“Blondie!” Eugene cried with relief, he and Lance up against the wall, bound by glowing vines. The glowing stopped and they fell to the floor.   
  
“Eugene!” She cried, running over to him. She helped him up and they kissed with relief.  
  
“Hate to be a squeaky third wheel, but can we get _out_ of here, please?” Lance asked anxiously, looking at the shaking, crumbling building around them. “This place is coming doooown!”  
  
“Follow me!” Rapunzel said, leading the way out.  
  
They found a door and escaped outside, then watched as the place started to turn into sand and dust that was being sucked away. Tromus stood in front of the building, himself starting to be sucked away.  
  
“This. Isn’t. Over!” He told her furiously. “Both you and the boy will PAY for thiiiiiiiiiis!”  
  
He and the house blew away on the wind, until there was nothing left.  
  
“…Okay…what was _that_ about?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Everybody okay?” Rapunzel asked, focusing on the here and now and not on Varian for the moment.  
  
Lance took Pascal out of his vest and Pascal spit out some sand that got in his mouth.  
  
“Well, well, well.” Shorty said behind them.  
  
“Shorty?” Lance looked over to see the dwarf with Maximus and Fidella.  
  
“Look who finally decided to show up.” He said casually.  
  
“Max! Fidella!” Rapunzel ran over and hugged them. “Oh, it’s sooo good to see you, too!” She looked around. “Ha-Have you seen Cass?”  
  
They heard a humming sound and looked over, Lance saying “Hold on a second.” in alarm.  
  
A part of the house returned, a door. They walked over to it, feeling nervous.   
  
“Get ready, guys.” Eugene warned them. “There’s no telling what kind of subhuman monster might come through that door.”  
  
The door was banged on a few times and then it opened, Cassandra stepping out panting heavily. Owl flew out after her.  
  
Rapunzel gasped happily as Eugene said, “It’s even worse than I thought.”  
  
“Cass!” Rapunzel ran over and hugged her, barely noticing that she wasn’t as happy to see Rapunzel as Rapunzel was to see Cassandra. “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe! Are you alright?” She pulled back a bit, holding her hands. “Where _were_ you?”  
  
Cassandra yanked her hands free and held her wounded arm. “I’m fine, Rapunzel.” She assured her. “Let’s get movin’, huh?”  
  
“Oh, okay, then.” Rapunzel nodded, then turned to the others. “Time to hit the road.” She turned to go and they walked with her, Cassandra ahead of the group. “Destiny calls!”  
  
“Hey, uh, Sunshine?” Eugene spoke up as they walked. “Are we _ever_ going to discuss the fact that Varian was somehow in your creepy dream-world? Because that guy was kiiind of upset about it.”  
  
“Eugene, _I_ am as confused as you are.” Rapunzel admitted. “But…” She brought a hand to her chest, then looked towards the sky. “…He helped me out. If it wasn’t for him, I would’ve been trapped in there forever, living a perfect…happy, dream life.”  
  
“Huh. Maybe there’s some hope for the little guy, eh?” Eugene shrugged.  
  
\--  
  
Varian woke up with a sharp gasp and looked up into the concerned face of his former cellmate and friend.  
  
“Are you okay?” Andrew asked, looking him over worriedly. “What was all that green glowing about?”  
  
Varian groaned and got up. “I don’t know. I just had a _really_ bizarre dream about the Princess.” He checked himself over, testing that everything still worked right.  
  
“Huh, right. Well, if you’re feeling better, shall we get started?” Andrew suggested with a smile, holding up a wand.  
  
Varian nodded and took it. “Time to have an audience with _His Majesty_.”  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truce born of desperation changes nothing.  
> Or, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> If something feels too good to be true, it probably is.


End file.
